The invention concerns an internal disk milling cutter for the external cylindrical milling of workpieces such as axles, crankshafts and the like.
French Pat. No. 734,552 describes an internal disk milling cutter for the milling of axles, crankshafts and the like, comprising a two-part external housing ring, on the inner sides of which the cutting tools are seated in the manner of riders, thereby being held in the radial and the axial directions, with the frontal surfaces of adjacent cutting tools abutting against each other. Austrian Pat. No. 194,219 describes an external disk milling cutter wherein most of the holders carrying the cutting bits are abutting against each other with their frontal surfaces.
An internal disk milling cutter is also known from DE-AS No. 25 15 937. Its object is to prevent the formation of internal stresses in the tool as the result of the generation of heat during the machining operation. Such internal stresses may effect the quality of the operation. For this purpose, a radial gap is left between the individual tool bit holders or segments, with each holder or segment being joined to the base by two threaded bolts. The replacement of the holders or segments requires the release of twice the number of bolts, which themselves are prestressed in bending during installation.
It is the object of the invention, in view of these known forms of internal disk milling cutters, to obtain a high positional accuracy of the tool bit holders, without the need for separate fastening means for each holder.
Another object is to avoid the stressing in shear or bending of clamping bolts when such are used as fastening means.
A further object is to enable the use of clamping bolts to be eliminated for most of the holders.
A further object is to avoid the need for a high machining accuracy for the contact surfaces of the holders and the base or for the maintenance of such an accuracy during the period of use of the cutter.
The means to be used to attain these objects should be simple in design and readily handled.